Manchester (Part II)
TURMOIL CHURNS INSIDE WHITE HOUSE AS PRESIDENT PONDERS MAJOR ANNOUNCEMENT IN PART II OF SEASON PREMIERE -- Flashbacks reveal the President (Martin Sheen) as he refines his speech for a major re-election announcement while his staff works uneasily with a heavyweight political strategist (guest star Ron Silver) over whether Bartlet should include a public apology in his remarks. Meanwhile, C.J. (Allison Janney) considers drastic action in the wake of her ill-timed statements during a crucial press conference. In addition, Bartlet tries to patch up a misunderstanding with his wife Abbey (Stockard Channing). The President must also decide if he will accede to the requests of a corrupt Haitian leader that could lead to peace. Chief counsel Babish (guest star Oliver Platt, "Bulworth") shocks Charlie (Dulé Hill) with the probable cost of hiring a fancy lawyer since a special prosecutor is preparing to ask him tough questions. Summary Cast :Rob Lowe as Sam Seaborn :Stockard Channing as Abigail Bartlet :Dulé Hill as Charlie Young :Allison Janney as C.J. Cregg :Janel Moloney as Donna Moss :Richard Schiff as Toby Ziegler :John Spencer as Leo McGarry :Bradley Whitford as Josh Lyman :and Martin Sheen as President Bartlet Special Guest Stars :Ron Silver as Bruno Gianelli :and Marlee Matlin as Joey Lucas Recurring cast :Anna Deavere Smith as Nancy McNally :NiCole Robinson as Margaret Hooper Guest Starring :Evan Handler as Doug Wegland :Connie Britton as Connie Tate :Bill O'Brien as Kenny Thurman :Glenn Morshower as Mike Chysler Co-Starring :Peter James Smith as Ed :William Duffy as Larry :Kris Arnold as Staffer :John Emmanuel as Agent Quotes :Josiah Bartlet: (Growing increasingly annoyed with his staff's interruptions while he is practicing his speech) But I am not satisfied. Indeed, Leo, I am close to taking my own life with a wheat thresher. :Leo: Bruno? :Bruno Gianelli: Yeah, listen up. I've been thinking. It might not be such a bad idea for me to lock you all in here and set the place on fire. We have 48 hours before we kick off this campaign. We will work hard, we will work well, and we will work together, or so help me mother of God I will stick a pitchfork so far up your asses you will, quite simply, be dead. :Bartlet: "And so, with pride and purpose, I hereby announce my candidacy for the presidency of the United States." :Leo: When this is a done deal, I want you to stick around for a while and brief the press. :Nancy: She made a mistake, Leo. :Leo: I'm not punishing her. :Nancy: She made a - :Leo: I'm not punishing her. You're not the political face of this administration and you're no part of the MS thing and you won't be asked questions about it. :Nancy: I don't feel right about this. :Leo: I don't care. :Josiah Bartlet: Did you know that hardly any of the guys who landed on the moon are married to the same people they were married to before they went there? :Abbey: What? :Josiah Bartlet: I'm just saying, it could have been worse: I could have been an astronaut. :Abbey Bartlet: You could not have been an astronaut. :Josiah Bartlet: I would have been a great astronaut. :Abbey Bartlet: You're afraid of heights, speed, fire, and small enclosed spaces. :Josiah Bartlet: I'd have overcome it to go to the moon. :Abbey Bartlet: I know you would have. :Abbey Bartlet: There's something important I have to say. :Josiah Bartlet: Say it. :Abbey: I haven't really made up my mind yet, but at the moment, I'm leaning towards voting for you. : Trivia *When Donna walks into Josh's room and find he's been up all night, he is wearing a Wesleyan University T-shirt. Josh didn't go to Wesleyan, he went to Harvard and Yale; Bradley Whitford went to Wesleyan. This also occurs in Celestial Navigation when Josh has a coffee mug with "Wesleyan" on it. Photos 302.png 302toby.png 302jabbey.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 3